Daughter of Black
by Evita82
Summary: Full Summery inside: Sirius' daughter must testify to the OOTP at Hogwarts. There she meets her father the man her mother should have married... Just read it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do however own Trilla Parker and Maddie Lee Black  
  
Authors Shout out: Yes, I know that I shouldn't start another fic when I have 5 or 6 six that I haven't updated in a coon's age but this idea has been bugging me for months now and I needed to write it down. Oh yeah, I'm sorry if Maddie's language offends you. it offends me sometimes and she has a light British accent b/c she lived in the UK till she was 11 but then moved the Canada because Alexander is an ambassador.  
  
Oh yeah about some of the names: I used some from other fics that I've written not that they play the same characters. And some are taken from my family, so if you see any of the following names there my sibling: Becca, Ethan, Disa, Pyper, Tekla (ME!), Crow, Alexia, Jacen, Hayden and Afton. And if the names don't fit either category its my imagination but don't get your hopes up.  
  
Summary: Ok, this story is about two of my original characters. It has a little of everything in it. Romance, comedy, angst and adventure, you got it? The whole shabang and then some. The story line goes something like this. Trilla and Sirius Black before the Potter's death had been together and happy together. In fact, they were set to get married but when Sirius as we all know ended up in the slammer it let her out cold, alone and pregnant. She marries the first man who'd take her so she could provide for daughter Madeline. Mr. Alexander Parker however every isn't as charming as Trilla first thought he was. He's pretty much a bad boy who beats his wife and dominates his six kids that she bore him. Maddie don't take his crap though and established herself as a troublemaker from the beginning. Sixteen years later Maddie Lee Black and her friends who could be called "Marauder's Take Two" witness a Dark Rose Tribe meeting and they must tell the UK Ministry of Magic everything they know. At Hogwarts, the meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix Maddie finally meets the black dog that is her father and comes up with a brilliant plan to get rid of Alexander once and for all.  
  
Title: The Daughter of Black  
  
Rating: Um, lets see.. I'll go with PG-13 just to be safe b/c Maddie doesn't have a clean mouth and Alexander is a prick.  
  
Chapter title: Parker Manor  
  
How did I end up like this Trilla girl? I ache all over and oh gods, I think this one's going to bruise. Sixteen years married to this bastard has made me into a sissy, no good housewife who isn't good enough for him. Sixteen years ago seems a long time ago and somehow unreal. Sixteen years ago I was set to be married to a man that I actually loved, a man who was kind, charming and a man who made me feel like I was worth something more then a pile of dog shit. That man was Sirius Black. Don't dwell though Trilla, Alexander wouldn't be pleased. But how I miss Sirius and I don't believe that he could have done what he did. Sell James and Lily, my best friend, to Voldermort. Oh, Sirius if I had known what you were planning to do maybe I wouldn't have fell so far in love with you. But I have my Madeline, his daughter, my daughter and I love that girl. She is his daughter if he every had one. Glossy black hair, olive hazel eyes, charming, funny and free just like Sirius right now. On the flip, she can be as stubborn, sneering and troublesome also like Sirius. Everything about her mirrors my dear Sirius. She's all I have left of him and I hold her dear. I have to otherwise I don't see the point of my existence.  
  
I sound like a wreak don't I? Well inside, I am but on the outside, I'm as proud and obedient as a good wife should be. It's the only way I survive at the Parker Manor. I often considered leaving in the dark of the blackest night with Madeline but as soon as I had my first son with Alexander, I thought I couldn't make it with two children. Then quickly after that I had the twins, and then it was over. Madeline could have left whenever she wanted but she stays I think to keep me safe. Also I don't think she would want to leave her friends. Gusty, Disa, Becca and Maddie make up what I like to call in my thoughts "Marauder's Take Two" because they remind me so much of my teenage years with the Marauder's and my friends back home at Hogwarts. I'm ashamed of myself sometimes because I would rather spend an evening in the bedroom listening to Maddie and the rest with their teenage antics of trouble then with the children that I bore to Alexander. Don't get me wrong I love them all but in a different way than Maddie. This gets me in trouble sometime as well. Alexander thinks and, rightly so, that I favor Madeline in some ways and then he "teaches me a lesson" again. I take then with out arguing now days, they're just worse if I argue and then Maddie get's it and Lord forebide Maddie getting hurt. I'm so much worried anymore about her then I am about her getting in trouble. She isn't helpless anymore and would be well up to defending herself to a point that Alexander would get hurt. Just like her father.  
"Ma, why can't dip shit tell the Minister of Magic what we saw? He's going to get all the goddamn credit for it anyway." Maddie lee Black said to her mother from down the hall. She of course was speaking about the little encounter with the Dark Rose Tribe this weekend that the Britain Minister of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix was so interested in hearing about. Probably a panel of old men in out of date robes who will hear what they had to say only partially then make judgments while we have to sit at the end of the table and keep quiet for endless hours then they would be dismissed and that would be it. The rest of the summer probably wouldn't be that bad but she would have rather spent it here in Canada where they knew the territory and had other friends. But "no" she was stuck packing this morning, as were her friends for a 3-month business trip to the ministry.  
  
"Dear I don't like it when you use that language. And Alexander can't tell it because it was you four that saw it. It's all politics Maddie, rules and the politically correct way to do things. Don't complain just humor me Maddie." Trilla came into the small room with a load of clean shirts for her oldest daughter. She kissed her daughters brow the way she always did and went back out to the hall to finish packing her husbands bags.  
  
"Well, screw politics! I'm giving up the last summer of my teenage years to go to merry old England to some damn meeting. Do you realize that we're all leaving next summer to Danue?" Maddie was throwing her underwear haphazardly into her battered suitcase, most of them hitting the side and falling onto the twin size bed instead of the case.  
  
"Maddie, I have thought about that everyday since you were born. I don't know what I'm going to do without you here." Trilla had stopped packing and said this more to herself then to Maddie.  
  
"Well you better think of something because I'm never coming back to this hole in the wall as long as the asshole is around." Maddie was now shoving her jeans into her first suitcase determined to make all of them fit. "It's not that I don't love you Ma, or the kids for that matter, they're all great but my life here has been nothing but hell when Alexander's around. You know what he does isn't right. Aunt Sarah told me once that you would have never let what he does to you happen when you were my age." Maddie sat on her suitcase and clasped it shut. It bowed terribly but would hold until they got to the flat at Hogwarts. She heaved the case to the door and took an empty one from the hall. She was tossing random items in this one: books, stink pellets, bags of muggle candies, wizard candies, invisibility cloak that she had won in a game of wizard poker and finally an old photo of her father Sirius Black in a simple silver frame.  
  
"I know Madeline. You remind me everyday that you're leaving soon." Trilla went back to her packing blinking her eyes determined not to cry even if Maddie couldn't see her.  
  
"Where are the rest going Ma?" Maddie meant her six half siblings. She usually didn't care much about them. She didn't hate them like she hated Alexander but most of them were too much like there snobby father for their own good that Maddie often had to put the oldest sister in place. The night before it had been an all out bitch fest on the third floor of the Parker Manor and Maddie had most definitely won that argument. Pyper, a fourteen-year-old beauty queen, had been crabbing on why did Maddie get to go to London? Why does Maddie get to do this and that and blah blah blah? Why do I have to spend my entire summer with my five goddamn siblings? You know I have a reputation to keep Mother. And on and on and on. Maddie sometimes wonder how in the hell Pyper could be called Trilla Parker's daughter.  
  
"Aunt Sarah agreed to nanny them for the summer. I don't think that Pyper liked that much but it's the best we could do. At least she can stay here for the summer with her friends." Trilla sighed as she carefully packed her husbands hair care products.  
  
"Why do you try so hard to make her summer go well and not me? Huh? I know that Alexander hates me but gods , mother, you could do something without pissing him off." Maddie closed her second suitcase pushed it aside and hoisted her school truck onto the bed. She emptied most of her draws into the old trunk that had stickers from every corner of world. She went to her small walk in closet and pulled out a couple of plastic wrapped dress robes.  
  
"Alexander doesn't hate you Maddie. He just-doesn't understand you. You're a very unique and not being his child you - you're just hard to understand sometimes Madeline." Trilla sighed again. She felt very old sometimes.  
  
"Right Ma, whatever. I'm done packing." Maddie's voice was full of sarcasm. "I'm heading over to Pudge's place. See you tonight.  
A/N how was that?? Good start I think. I'll probably update tonight still! Be a responsible reader and review ok? Oh yeah, if anyone would want to be a deary and beta for me I'd love you forever! 


	2. Meet the Gang

Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I said "Yes I own everything that has to do with this fic?"  
  
A/N: So how was it? Acceptable? Please say it wasn't that bad. I know this might be a little clique but I needed to write it and hey? Who doesn't love the clique fic from time to time?  
"I can't believe this Pudge! The last summer of our teenage years and look what we're wasting it on!" Maddie threw herself on Becca Lyn's bed next to the large husky Kodi.  
  
"I'm excited Mad. London! Hogwarts! Just think if this takes longer then three months! We might get to finish at the best school in the world!" Becca was carefully placing her undergarments in her trunk. By sort, color and age. She was fanatic about those types of things much to her friend's annoyance.  
  
"Excited? How in the hell can you be excited Pudge? What if we never see Bram Tyler again? Ha! I knew you'd frown! Why don't you admit that you're smitten with him and give up hiding it!"? Maddie laughed at her friends blushing.  
  
"I'm not smitten with Bram, Maddie!" Becca retorted.  
  
"Yeah you are. I know smitten when I see smitten, Becca, and you are smitten." Maddie was on her back but still looking at her friend.  
  
"Your smitten and my smitten are different. You're a fly by night, wake up with someone new every morning kind of girl and I'm, well, I want to find "The One" you know? The one who makes me smile, laugh, cry, and love. The one who think I'm beautiful because he loves me instead of love me because I'm beautiful. You know what I mean?" Becca was misty eyed and dazed looking out her bedroom window.  
  
"Well you won't to worry about the latter. You know the loves you because you're beautiful." Maddie grinned devilishly.  
  
"Oh shut up Maddie, I knew you wouldn't understand." Becca said throwing a stuffed animal at Maddie who was doubled up with laughter. It was however caught in mid air by Gusty Cordes , the quidditch freak of the group. Maddie was of course on the quidditch team but her room wasn't plastered wall-to-wall, floor to ceiling of quidditch posters like Gusty's room.  
  
"Flying teddies could hurt people you know Pudge." Gusty said plopping down next to Maddie. "What did you do to deserve it Mad?" She laid back putting her head on Maddie's lap and looked up.  
  
:"Well, Pudge, here just went on a "I'm beautiful because you love me, don't love me because I'm beautiful kick" or something like that." Maddie said down to her.  
  
"Ahh, do you have problems with that Bec?"  
  
"Yes all the time." She was now alphabetizing her collection of books she was packing.  
  
"Hey ain't that in a song? A muggle song? Um, a movie, yeah errr. Help me here Fuzz." Maddie was itching her neck thinking hard.  
  
"Cinderella! Yeah! The new one with that American singer ah, Randy or Candy or something like that. With the Mexican Prince." Maddie was excited.  
  
"He was so Oriental! " Becca gave up packing with her two friends there and sat on the floor next to them.  
  
"How can Whoopi Goldberg and the little white dude have a Chinese prince?" Maddie argued back.  
  
"How can the have a Mexican Prince?" Becca said back.  
  
"Well, they could adopt from less fortunate countries." Maddie was reaching for an excuse.  
  
"They could have adopted a Chinese kid." Gusty said helpfully. She was munching on a few of Becca's moms special chunk cookies.  
  
"You're not helping me Fuzz." Maddie tugged one of her friends light blonde hairs. "Do you think Disa's packed?"  
  
"Do you even think she's up? It was the full moon two nights ago and she's usually out of it for a week after." Gusty said through more cookies.  
  
"How about I floo over to the Boyle residents and wake our dear werewolf up?" Maddie said getting up off the bed.  
  
"Yeah just don't let her slug you." Becca said getting up as well. She needed to get her packing done now if they were going to help Disa pack.  
  
"Ok, I'll duck and cover if she swings." With a pinch of floo powder and "Disa's Room" Maddie was gone.  
  
"So Gusty are you excited about going to London?" Maddie isn't and I don't why either. She's always talking about getting out of Canada." Becca was putting her hygiene products in a small purple bag facing her friend.  
  
"Do dog's piss on brick walls Pudge? It's an entire summer in a castle in Scotland all to ourselves most the time. I can't wait for tonight. Crossing the path of those freaks in the woods is the best thing that's happened to us since. well since. I became a martin and you a dove." Gusty helped her friend shut her suitcase and haul it to the fireplace.  
  
"Maybe it's just that Mr. Parker going too. At least the castle's huge so we can disappear for a couple hours when he becomes a prick." Becca was checking her closet for any forgotten things.  
  
"Yeah." Gusty said off hand. " Pudge? Are you afraid of Maddie sometimes?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Becca sat down on a chair.  
  
"I mean what she could do to people and us? I mean look at her father and what he did to his best friend and Mrs. Parker says she sees him in her all the time. I've been thinking about this for a while, every since last summer in the cabin. She seemed distant that weekend. I'm not accusing her of anything, she's greatest friend we could ask for but she's sometimes to powerful for her own good." Gusty looked serious.  
  
"I know what you mean Fuzz but right now I'm to innocent and naive to do anything. I admit that her anger is scary sometimes but she's our best friend and I don't think she'll turn against us."  
  
"Yeah I know, I just wanted to know if I was the only one who thought that. Thanks Bec." Gusty leaned back and yawned. 'Let's get some music going. It's dull in here." She grabbed the stereo remote and clicked it on. The Wicked Sisters rocked the room in seconds. She started banging her head and move to the beat. A  
  
"Whoa, how to they do it? I'm dizzy already. I need a butter beer." Gusty stumbled out of her chair to Becca's mini fridge.  
  
"Do you think they have Butter Beer at Hogwarts?" Gusty said thoughtfully uncapping a bottle and taking a swig.  
  
"Probably, it is voted the "Most Popular Drink in the NonMuggle world" Or so they say on the label." Becca grabbed herself one as well. They both had just sat down with their drinks when small pop announced the arrival of Maddie and a very dazed looking Disa.  
  
"Howdy-ho neighbors." Disa said sitting down on the mini fridge. "Does this chair have one of those fangled coolant systems in it?"  
  
"You're not your best in the mornings are you Dis?" Maddie said leaning on the wall. "She tried making breakfast this morning."  
  
"So? She can cook Maddie." Gusty said watching Disa who was humming "Oh Canada" with the Cackle Hun's (the hottest new group) as the background.  
  
"Yeah but her breakfast includes 12 raw eggs, Special K and left over pizza crust from last night? I had to hit her to get it away from her." Maddie said chuckling "Lets just give her an hour. She'll come around."  
  
"Think that cute friend of your mom's going to be on the Order?" Gusty giggled. They had looked through Trilla Parker's picture albums last summer and when they looked through her Hogwarts years there was a cute boy with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes and many pictures. Her mom had said his name was Remus Lupin and they she had had a small crush on him when she was young.  
  
"Maybe, you could ask her when you come over tonight. But do you think he'll look the same? He's 20 years older then those photos" Maddie smiled at her.  
  
"If he has those eyes still its worth the wrinkles." This caused groans from the other three. Disa had finally woken up.  
  
"Don't you start Maddie. Do we have to remind you're about Professor Wolfforth?" Maddie shut up quickly then. There last potion professor had been quite popular with Maddie to a point she signed up for extra potion classes and to be a teachers aid for him last year. They had never heard about what happened but their 32-year-old potion master had looked quite happy for a few months at the end of the year. He had quietly left for unknown reasons towards the end of May but the three had their suspicions.  
  
"Ok maybe he does have pretty eyes. I'll give you that."  
  
"So are you guys going to help me pack? We should start." Disa said rubbing her bum getting up off the fridge.  
  
"Sure, lets go. You done though Pudge?" Gusty ran her hand through her silver gold hair.  
  
"Yeah I'm done. Let's do it. Should I bring my stereo for a few jams?" Becca asked.  
  
"Sure, bring that new mixed CD you got. I want to listen to it."  
  
The four of them lazily flooed to Disa's room to pack the final friend. For three hours, the four of them gathered clothes and books that were scatted around the room, folded them and placed them in her battered trunk. They laughed when they came across a home video of Maddie's 15th birthday at the cabin and they threw the biggest party they could manage in middle of now where Canada. It had been the loudest, drunkest party that they had been had in there 4 years of partydym, and it was often a source of great memories. The night had ended with Maddie sleeping on the kitchen island using the cutting bored as a pillow until four that next afternoon. It was six before they got all the beer cans picked up and all smells out of the beds as best they could finally eat something. It had been a blast.  
  
"Throw me your broom Dis and I think we're done." Gusty held the trunk open rearranging some of the contents. She caught the broom with ease and placed it on top.  
  
"We're done! What should we do now for ahh 2 hours." Maddie glanced at her watch. In two hours she and her four closest friend would be in London eating some fancy dinner waiting for a train to take them to Hogwarts.  
  
"We should say good bye Mr. Saraf. He's been great about giving us that old cabin out of town." Becca suggested.  
  
"Nah, he's at his son's house. We could do some last minute shopping. You know for tonight's dinner." Disa said perching on her bed.  
  
"You know always the right thing to say my lunar friend. Yeah I second that." Maddie grinned at the other two who shrugged and said "yeah".  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"My mother would have a coronary if she saw me wearing this dress robe." Giggled Maddie. She was wearing a slinky black dress robe made of satin or something like that. It was laced from the belly button to a very low-neck line and on the sides. It also caused a few of the men in the store to glance a little to long on Maddie. She was aware of this a quickly retreated to the dressing room with the other three behind her.  
  
"It looks stunning on you Mad, wear it to a club or something. You cannot beat the price! 12 galleons is a steal." Gusty encouraged her. "We can find a decent robe for tonight and you'll still have a ton of money left for some quidditch shirts."  
  
"Ok, just get those creeps out there to quit staring at me." Maddie agreed. "Now go out. I have to change."  
  
Ten minutes later Maddie emerged in her regular light blue robes, jeans and black sweater. "Ok let's find something appropriate for tonight shall we girls?"  
  
"Oh I found this silver thing that I think Dis you'd look good in. Yeah I know about the silver and no they don't lace dresses with metal so don't worry." Becca pulled a robe off the rack and thrust into her friend's hands.  
  
***  
  
"Shit! We have 5 minutes to get to my house!" Maddie said. She was laddened with bags and had a drink in her hand.  
  
"Crap we better floo separate to our houses and meet me in my room pronto. Don't make Alexander pissed, for my mom's sake." The other three agreed and quickly set off to find the nearest floo connection in the shopping alley.  
  
Four minutes later four panting girl's emerged from Maddie's room dragging heavy trucks and cases behind them. And down the main open staircase. At the bottom, they found Mr. and Mrs. Parker, the British Minister of Magic and two men they did know now. They apologized quickly and stood in order waiting for instructions.  
  
"Madeline dear," it was the bastard Alexander. He always called her dear when important people we're around. "This is Cornelius Fudge, the minister of Magic in London, this is Mr. Fletcher and this man here is, I'm sorry what's your name again."  
  
"Remus Lupin, Mr. Parker." He offered a hand to each one of the girls. Becca giggled when she heard the name. The other four poked her to make her shut up. He did have pretty eyes thought Maddie when she looked at them.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lupin, of course one of the most important minds on the Order." Alexander said in a charming voice.  
  
"Ah, your too kind Alexander." Remus Lupin blushed but his eyes returned to Maddie. "The minister says you, Miss. Parker.."  
  
"Black, my names Black sir." She corrected him.  
  
His face showed the slightest hint of suprisment and they flickered towards her mother almost to quick to see but he hitched his smile back almost at once and continued.  
  
"Well then, Miss. Black, the minister says you four witnessed a Dark Rose Tribe council last weekend. You may have very important information for us. We will hold a hearing next Thursday for your testimony." He smiled at the four young women. His eyes lingered on Becca who smiled back widely.  
  
"Thursday? Why the fuck are we leaving now?" Maddie was never good at moments like this though Becca as Remus' eyes left hers.  
  
"Madeline Lee, watch your language young lady." Her mother scolded her. She looked agitated and worried. Maddie knew why, Alexander would blame this on her mother and as much as she didn't want her mother to get hurt, she could change whom she was.  
  
"It's alright Trilla. I'm not offended. Your parents are now part of the Order. They have other things to attend to." He answered good- naturedly. "Does that answer your question Miss Maddie Black?"  
  
"Yes sir, it does." She liked this guy she knew that already. 'Why couldn't mom get a guy like this if she couldn't have had my father?'  
  
"Do you girls have everything? We should get going, it's a three hour floo connection from here to London." Mr. Fletcher said clapping his hands together. The girls nodded and started towards the fireplace.  
  
"Ms. Black let me hold that trunk for you." It was the minister of magic. He put his bowler hat under one arm and grabbed her trunk handle by the other.  
  
"Thank you sir." Maddie said quietly. She could be polite when she need to be. Becca can up beside her trunkless as well and beaming.  
  
"Where's your trunk?" Her question was answered as Remus Lupin came up on the other side bearing a trunk that was Becca's. "Nice of him eh Pudge?" Becca just nodded and giggled quietly to herself. She was playing this to the hilt much to Gusty and Disa's disgust.  
  
"Ok you two, you go first. The slot is Diagon Alley" Remus pushed her slightly forward by the small of her back.  
  
"Throw the powder in Pudge." Becca threw a big handful of green powder into the fire and it roared green as well. The two of them stepped into the fire saying in unison, "DIAGON ALLEY" The room blurred away and they were off.  
  
^^^  
  
A/N ACK THIS FIC IS TURNING OUT TO BE A BAD BAD CLIQUE AND GENERAL BAD FIC! Just humor me and flame me in my reviews mmkay? 


End file.
